Don't talk to strangers
by LiveLaughLoveCastiel
Summary: Sam is a lonely teenage boy who joins a website where he meets someone he thinks he can trust. Upon meeting him, things take a turn for the worst, and Sam ends up getting taken away from his home. However, he meets Gabriel, who is in the exact same situation as him. The two must cope when thrown into the worst possible scenario. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first multi chapter Supernatural story. Just a warning up front, I may have a hard time updating due to me being in school, but I promise I'll try my best!**

**This story will most likely have some darker themes, so you have been warned! It is primarily about Sam and Gabriel, however, I'm a Destiel lover, so you're sure to see some of that in here too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with supernatural. I also don't own any websites mentioned in here.**

**(As far as I know, the website .com does not exist, however it by some fluke it does, it does not in any way belong to me)**

**Summary: AU, Sam is a lonely fourteen year old boy who meets a seemingly harmless boy named Luc online. Little does he know, that Luc is not what he seems at all. When Sam gets taken by someone he thought he could trust, he ends up meeting someone in the exact same situation as him, Gabriel. Together the two deal with the ultimate worst case scenario, and maybe find something that they never would have imagined they could find in a place like this. **

Sam loved his older brother, he really did. And he was happy that Dean had found someone he truly loved. But seeing his brother making out with his boyfriend on the couch was starting to piss him off. A lot.

The brunette fourteen year old sighed loudly, dropping his bag on the floor. Dean's head shot up, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. When he saw it was just Sam, he visibly relaxed, and a shit eating grin appeared on his face.

Dean's boyfriend, Castiel, didn't have the same reaction. The blue eyed teen blushed bright red, and ducked his head down. His wild brown hair stuck up in every direction imaginable, and some of it brushed against Dean's chin. In a rare tender moment, the green eyed boy gently pressed a kiss on the top of Castiel's head.

Sam groaned again, and Dean just laughed.

"Come on Sammy, stop making the bitch face." he teased. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up jerk." the younger brother muttered under his breath. Dean stood up, followed closely by Castiel. The dark blonde headed boy mussed up Sam's hair as he walked over to where he stood. Immediately Sam attempted to fix his hair, causing Dean to laugh loudly and Castiel to chuckle. Sam growled under his breath.

"I'm going upstairs." he said, stalking off.

Laughter echoed after him, following him up the stairs. With a loud sigh, the teen plopped down into his computer chair, turned the computer on and waited for it to warm up.

He hated coming home to see his brother getting 'busy' with Castiel. The two high school seniors had a spare block at the end of the day, so they were always home before Sam.

Sam knew that Dean needed Castiel, and Castiel needed Dean. He understood how in love the two were... but he just hated it at some points. The boy was bitter and jealous. He wanted what his older brother had.

The green eyed boy was lonely. He didn't have many close friends, Dean was always with Castiel and his dad was always working. He didn't have anyone to lean on. He just wanted to have someone, _anyone, _love him unconditionally and be there for them.

It was why he had joined .com. It was a special website for teens that mirrored that of social networks such as Facebook, but also held aspects of dating websites. It was a great site, and Sam was currently going through quite a few possible suitors.

No one else knew that he had an account on the site. He knew that if people found out, they would scold him, warn him about the dangers of meeting people online.

Sam liked to believe that he was above those warnings and dangers. He was smarter than your average fourteen year old. He liked to believe he knew what he was doing.

With a smile, Sam logged onto the site. His grin grew when he saw the number of messages that were awaiting him in his inbox.

Quickly, he began to go through them, but stopped when he saw one from someone named Luc.

Luc had messaged Sam mere minutes after Sam had created his account. The two had hit it off right away, and Sam was starting to really like the boy. Luc was constantly asking when he could meet Sam face to face, and lately, Sam was starting to really consider meeting him.

He liked the way Luc made him feel. He wanted to meet him in person, he wanted to know the boy who made him feel so good. With a large grin, he read the message.

'_Sam, I was planning on going to the park on Olive road tonight with my brother. Maybe you could meet up with us? We'll be there at nine... I really hope you come, because I need to meet you Sam... I'm falling for you...'_

Sam could hardly breathe as he read the message. Luc was falling for him!

"I'm so going." Sam whispered to himself, and went to type a reply. Just as his fingers touched the keyboard, he stopped.

"I won't tell him. I'll just show up and surprise him!" he said aloud.

Sam couldn't concentrate on his homework. Tonight things were going to change. Tonight he was going to meet Luc.

* * *

Luckily for Sam it was a Friday, so he got no questions from Dean when he told him that he was going over to Ash's house. Dean had nodded, then turned to Castiel with a huge grin.

"Looks like we've got the house to ourselves tonight Cas." Dean had said. Sam had made a face, and booked it out of the house so he wouldn't need to see his brother leap on top of his boyfriend.

Currently, Sam was walking up to the park, growing more excited and nervous with each step. He just knew he could trust Luc. He just knew nothing bad was going to happen.

As he walked into the empty park, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong.

Standing in the middle of the park was a man with cold blue eyes and a smirk on his lips. He was unshaven, with a slight beard and his hair was cropped short. The thing that stood out the most though was his face. Angry red marks covered his face, they looked like welts. It gave the illusion that his skin was melting off.

Sam took a step back, but felt two strong arms grab him. The man in the park walked towards him.

"Thank you for stopping him. Sam, meet my associates Yardley Azazel and Lilith Thompson." The man said. Sam turned his head to see a man and a woman.

The man that was gripping onto him tightly had intimidating yellow contacts in his eyes, and looked to be older. He had an evil smirk on his face.

The woman was young and blonde. She was quite pretty, and looked almost innocent in her white dress.

Sam slowly turned his head back to look at the man. He was smiling slightly, and crouched down so he was at the height of the boy.

"It's good to finally meet you face to face Sam. I'm Luc." He said, his voice quiet. At that moment, Sam tried to fight, pushing and kicking against the man that held him. Azazel didn't budge, and Lilith quickly pressed a cloth against Sam's nose and mouth.

As the world started to go black, Luc chuckled.

"You really shouldn't trust people online. Don't you know to not talk to strangers?"

* * *

When Sam finally came to, he was completely unaware of his surroundings. He sat up slowly, head against his hand. As his vision started to clear, he saw that he was in a cage, probably made for a large dog. It was absolutely freezing, and the steel bars provided no warmth.

Unable to help him self, Sam let out a choked sob. He dropped his head, letting the tears fall onto his hand. He was so stupid! He never should have done what he had. But he didn't have a time machine... he was stuck here.

"Hey...don't cry." A voice said, causing Sam to jolt up. He turned to his right, and saw a boy, probably about two years older than him sitting in a cage identical to the one he was in.

The boy was thin, with golden blonde hair that framed his face. His posture was tense, but his hazel eyes were soft.

"So you're an idiot." The boy continued on. Sam glared, already feeling hatred for the boy. The hazel eyed teen just laughed at Sam's expression.

"Don't worry, I'm an idiot too. I'm in the exact same mess as you." At those words, Sam relaxed slightly (as much as someone who had just been kidnapped could).

"I'm Sam." He said, holding his hand out between the bars. After a moment, a hand grabbed his.

"Gabriel." the honey haired teen said.

Instead of letting go, they simply sat in silence, hands clasped, basking in the comfort of knowing they were not completely alone.

**Well that's the first chapter! Sorry if any characters seemed out of character, I'm trying my best! **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this is the fastest update I've ever done, and probably will ever do... **

**I just have to say, I'm amazed at this response. Every time I'd check my email, there was a new message saying that someone was following this story. Thank you! That makes me so happy.**

**Anyways, on to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

Sam was not one to get scared easily, but as he heard the heavy footsteps echo throughout the room, he couldn't hold back the shivers that danced up his spine. Gabriel gazed at him as a light flickered on. In the back of his mind, Sam noted that the other boys eyes were an amber colour in the presence of light, instead of the hazel they were in the dark.

Slowly Gabriel pulled his hand out of Sam's and turned to face the front of the cage. Sam did the same, keeping an eye on the older boy through his peripheral vision.

In front of the cages was Luc, Azazel and Lilith behind him. Luc smiled meanly, then turned to look back at the people behind him.

"They'll get a lot." He said, causing Lilith to smirk.

"We can't go with just those two though. We need to get some more. The more merchandise you have, the better." Azazel said, his voice monotone. Luc rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know that. Back to work then, both of you, get on the computers, let's see if we can draw in some more." Luc replied, then exited the room, followed closely by his "associates".

"What is he going to do to us?" Sam's voice was small and terrified. Gabriel turned to look at him, sympathy in his eyes.

"Human trafficking... He lures people in, get's a bunch, then sells them." The boy responded, no humor in his voice. Tears sprang into Sam's eyes.

"H-how do you know?" He managed to stutter out. Gabriel smiled sadly.

"I was the first one he got. He's been talking about it in front of me. They want us to know what their plans are for us."

"Oh God..." Sam muttered, dropping his head into his hands. Fingers touched the tip of hand. The younger boy looked up to see Gabriel's arm straining through the bars of both his cage and Sam's.

"We're going to be fine. People will look for you. And once we're out of her, I can make fun of you for being an idiot. Okay Sammykins?" Gabriel said, a teasing tone in his voice. Despite the grave situation he was in, Sam looked up at Gabriel and pulled his best possible bitch face.

"Sammykins? Really? You're worse than my brother." He muttered, causing Gabriel to smirk.

"You just wait, you'll learn to love me." Gabriel responded, winking. Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh slightly.

He understood what the older boy was doing. Gabriel was doing his best to lighten the mood, and keep Sam's spirits up. The amber eyed teen understood what Sam was going through. Sam wouldn't wish his situation on his worse enemy, but in that moment, he was very glad for Gabriel.

Sam fell asleep soon after their conversation, leaving Gabriel to just watch the younger teen. Gabriel sighed, anger coursing through his veins.

He had been stupid and alone, abandoning his family. He deserved to be here. But Sam didn't... Sam was young, and obviously quite bright. He deserved to have a life.

Gabriel didn't know why, but for some reason he felt fiercely protective of the young Winchester. It didn't matter why, but Gabriel knew that he had to watch out for Sam.

The teen ran a hand through his honey coloured hair, not used to the strange feeling he was experiencing. Gabriel was used to being the funny guy who pulled pranks and enjoyed life. He wasn't used to being extremely serious.

He knew that there was really no silver lining on this cloud. Luc would make sure that they weren't found alive. If he heard that the cops were coming, any hostages he had would be shot.

Luc... His name should have been Lucifer. He truly was just as bad as the devil himself. And yet Gabriel had trusted him.

Closing his eyes briefly, Gabriel let out a long breath. He could handle himself in this situation, but not Sam. He knew how terribly grim the situation was, but he vowed to stay his normal, overly annoying self for Sam's sake. Staring at the younger boy's sleeping form, Gabriel whispered softly.

"You're going to get out of this alive Sam...I promise."

* * *

Sam awoke, disoriented. He had no knowledge of what day it was, nor what time it was.

"Morning Moose. Sleep well?" Gabriel asked, his tone lighthearted. Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Moose? I thought it was Sammykins... Seriously, what the hell man?" He asked, staring hard at the other boy. Gabriel laughed.

"You have a moose-ish look to you." He replied, laughing at the face Sam made.

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking echoed through out the room. Lilith entered the room, followed closely by a short brunette woman with dark eyes. In the brunette's hand was a dagger, dried blood on the edges.

Lilith opened Gabriel's crate and dragged the boy out of it, while the other woman kept the knife pointed at him.

"Open the other cage Ruby." Lilith instructed. The brunette did as she was told, her knife now pointed at Sam. The green eyed boy cowered away from it, moving to the very back of the cage where newspapers lay. Lilith forced Gabriel into Sam's cage, then slammed the door shut.

"Okay, you can bring her in. We have an empty cage." She yelled loudly. Azazel walked in, an unconscious girl slung over his shoulder. He deposited her into the empty cage, locked the door, and then walked away.

Before Ruby left, she pulled two bottles of water out of a bag that Sam hadn't noticed. She threw those into the cage, as well as two small sandwiches. With a mean smirk, she left the room.

Gabriel grabbed one of each, as did Sam. The small cage felt even smaller with the two boys in it.

"I guess we're roomies now." Gabriel said, looking at the younger boy. Sam swallowed hard and nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the unconscious girl. He felt a hand touch his chin and turn his head.

"Hey. Try not to think too much." Gabriel said softly, aware of how this was affecting Sam. The brunette boy nodded again, then did something he never would have imagined himself doing. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel, burying his face into the other boys chest. After a few seconds, Gabriel felt the boy sob into his body.

Slowly, Gabriel placed his arms around the sobbing boy. Gently, he began to rub his back in a hope to sooth him.

"I'm right here Sam. I'm not going to let them hurt you." Gabriel whispered softly, as he comforted the young Winchester.

Lifting his eyes to the heavens, Gabriel prayed.

"God please, let us live through this... Please."

* * *

Dean Winchester was absolutely livid. It was Sunday morning, and he hadn't heard from, nor seen his younger brother since Friday. When Sam didn't come Saturday, he had immediately called Ash, demanding to know where Sam was. When Ash had told him that Sam wasn't at his house, Dean had freaked out. He had called every single one of Sam's friends, as well as his uncle Bobby, and his dad.

No one had seen him.

"Dean, please relax... You're father is on his way home, I'm sure he'll figure this out." Castiel said, coming up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around him.

"Cas, something's wrong. I just know it. It's like how you and Anna can tell when something's going on with each other. I just know something's wrong with Sam." Dean said, his voice strained. Castiel dropped his head on Dean's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck.

"I guess I would be the same if it was Anna..." Castiel said, his thoughts drifting to his twin sister. Dean turned abruptly and held the slightly shorter boy in his arms.

"I just don't know what to do Cas." Dean sounded broken. He wasn't used to not being in control.

"Maybe we should check Sam's room? Perhaps there will be something in there that will tell us what's going on." Castiel suggested. Dean's face lit up, and he pressed his lips quickly to the blue eyed boys.

"You're a genius Cas." He said, then rushed up the stairs. Castiel followed closely behind.

Sam's room was surprisingly organized considering it was the room of a teenage boy. Dean immediately went towards the closet, and began rifling through it.

"I'll check in here, you see if you can find anything on the computer." Dean called out, his voice muffled.

Castiel made his way over to the computer. He moved the mouse, and the screen lit up. Quickly, he checked the browser history, and saw one website dominated it. Curiously he clicked on it.

A page opened up, the colours bright and happy. Castiel thanked the heavens that Sam had forgotten to log out, and he began to browse the site.

When he stumbled onto the messages, his curiosity peaked. He scrolled through them all, eyebrows raised at some of the things that had been said. As he clicked to the next message, he shivered involuntarily.

He began to read it, and it felt as if ice was flowing through his veins instead of blood.

"Dean!" He said, his normally serious and gruff voice filled with panic. Dean was at his side in an instant.

"What is is Cas?" Dean asked, worry etched onto his face. Castiel turned to face him, eyes wide.

"Call the police."

**Well, there's this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review with your thoughts!**

**Bye for now my loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took such a long while to get this chapter up. I've got a bevy of excuses, but none of them really make up for it... Sorry! Anyways, thank you for the awesome reaction to this story, I love you all.**

**I'm apologizing in advance, due to the shortness of this chapter... I'm sorry if it's not the greatest!**

**Anyways, I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer can be found on chapter 1.**

Detective Ellen Harvelle watched with sympathy as Dean Winchester's head dropped. The poor boy was absolutely wrecked, and probably would have fallen apart had Castiel not been there. With a sigh, she walked over to where her partner, Chuck Shurley, was staring at the computer screen.

"Anything?" She asked. Chuck sighed in response and rubbed his temple absentmindedly.

"Nothing that I can find..." He muttered in response.

"Let's take this back to the station. You check and see if any other kids have disappeared, I'll look for anyone with a criminal record who goes by the name of 'Luc'". Ellen replied. Chuck stood, gathering the evidence they had collected, then signaled to the gathered officers to leave. Ellen headed towards the door, then turned, taking one long last look at the elder Winchester.

Dean was sitting on the bed, head clasped in his hands. He was deathly pale, and eerily silent. Castiel sat beside him, arm wrapped tightly around the sandy blonde haired boys waist.

"I'll find him boys..." Ellen whispered softly, then exited the room.

* * *

Gabriel was wringing his hands, praying for the best, when Sam was finally shoved back into the cage. Immediately, Gabriel was alert, scanning the boy for any injuries.

Sam was shaking badly, his arms wrapped tight around himself. He could barely lift his eyes to meet Gabriel's.

"Sam..." Gabriel said the name softly, trying to hold back his curious nature.

"I don't want to talk about it Gabe." Sam whispered back, eyes downcast. Gabriel made a noise of protest, but was effectively cut off due to Sam's bitch face.

The green eyed teen sat in the corner of the cage, unable to look at anything but the dirty ground. They had ripped him out of the cage early in the morning, and forcefully pulled his clothes off. They had measured him, weighed him, and done other things that Sam didn't want to remember. All the while they had laughed and sneered at him, telling him how much money they would get for a 'pretty boy' such as himself.

Sam Winchester didn't think of himself as weak. He was a strong kid, he had to be with all the hardships he had faced. But now... all he wanted was to cry and scream until his voice gave out.

As if reading his mind, Gabriel moved closer to him, tentatively placing a hand on his knee. Sam raised his head slowly, and was met with the surprise of his life. _Gabriel's lips were on his._

With a slight gasp (that he would deny ever making), Sam pulled back, eyes wide.

"W-what was that for?" He stammered out. Gabriel shrugged, a small, goofy grin on his face.

"I wanted to kiss you Moose." The other teen replied, honey eyes glinting. Sam couldn't control how his jaw dropped, nor could he control his own body as it moved closer to Gabriel.

The boy with the golden hair smirked at this, an arm snaking around to grip Sam's waist. The younger teen turned to look up at him, and once again, their lips were pressed together.

A loud cough broke them apart, sending Sam flying to the other corner of the cage. Gabriel turned to look at the man standing outside the cage, anger evident in his eyes.

Luc sneered at Gabriel's facial expression.

"This one's next." He called out, causing Ruby to come running, knife in hand. Sam fearfully reached out for Gabriel's hand, and was met with a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be back." Gabriel said with a wink, before his arm was yanked, pulling him out of the cage and away from Sam.

* * *

Gabriel was forced to sit at a table, his arm handcuffed to the leg of it. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at Luc.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, an overly innocent expression on his face. Luc huffed in response, and sat across from the teen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luc asked, voice dangerous. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea what you're talking about." The amber eyed teen responded, leaning back. Luc growled, slamming a hand on the desk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Gabriel. You kissed him. Now, I'm only going to ask once more. What do you think you're doing?" The words were laced with venom, and it took all Gabriel had in him not to flinch away from them.

"I think that despite the scenario we're in, I'm falling for Sam, and I'm going to kiss him if I fucking feel like it." Gabriel spat back, shoulders squared, waiting for Luc's retaliation.

He wasn't expecting the punch. It hit him hard, causing his head to jerk to the side, hair flying about. Gabriel spat on the ground, leaving drops of blood on the unwelcoming concrete floor.

"You're an idiot." Luc said, eyes narrowed, hands folded. Gabriel laughed without humor.

"Sure I am. Whatever lets you fall asleep at night."

He was expecting the punch this time, and braced himself for it. It was a harder punch then the first, and more blood was added to the floor.

"Go ahead and hit me all you want. That's not going to change anything. Michael will still find you." Gabriel said, eyes locked with Luc's. The older man's eyes took on an animalistic light. Slowly, he stood, and walked over to where Gabriel sat.

He towered over the sitting boy, fist clenching and unclenching. As much as Gabriel wanted to keep an eye on where that fist went, he did't break his gaze from Luc's.

"I should just kill you and get it over with." Luc muttered, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. Gently, almost tenderly, Luc dragged the knife across Gabriel's cheek, a line of blood in it's wake.

"Alas, that would be no fun." The man said, placing the knife back into his pocket.

"I'd much rather see you suffer. Which is why you'll watch when Sam either gets sold or dies. Whatever comes first."

A surge of protectiveness surged through Gabriel, causing the teen to growl lowly under his breath. Luc laughed at this.

"Ah, I see I've hit a nerve. Good to know what makes you tick." He said, eyes gleaming.

"Do whatever the hell you want with me, but leave Sam out of this." Gabriel said, his voice deathly serious. Luc tutted, shaking his head.

"It's as if you don't know me at all Gabriel! You know that I never leave people out." Luc replied, a devilish smile on his face. The honey haired teen opened his mouth to say something, but Luc cut him off.

"Daddy left you alone, Michael ran, and you were all by yourself. You had no where to go. Raphael wouldn't take you in, and it's a good thing he didn't. That poor bastard drank himself to death. I saved you Gabriel, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead." Luc said, sitting back down.

"You son of a bitch." Gabriel muttered, glaring daggers at the man across from him. Luc laughed loudly and harshly.

"Don't talk to your family like that Gabriel."

* * *

Sam was huddled in the corner of the cage, when Gabriel was thrown back into the cage, bloodied and bruised. Sam rushed over (as best as he could in the confinements of the cage).

"Gabe! Oh God... what did they do to you?" Sam asked, unable to control the tears that welled up in his eyes. Gabriel smiled, blood stained teeth gleaming.

"I've had worse." Gabriel said nonchalantly. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from the older teen's battered face.

"Although I appreciate the concern, you're grip has transferred from my shirt to my actual skin." Only then did Sam realize he had a death grip on Gabriel's shirt, and actual skin underneath. Quickly he let go.

"Sorry... I was worried..." Sam muttered, gazing at Gabriel through his lashes. Gabriel laughed, trying to keep the situation as light as possible.

"No need to apologize Sammykins." Gabriel winked, causing Sam to give a bitch glare through a blush.

"Why'd they hurt you so badly?" Sam asked, as he crawled back into Gabriel's warm embrace. Gabriel's mood turned somber, and he sighed softly. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"Luc is my brother."

* * *

"Becky Rosen, aged 13, went missing two days ago. The last time her parents saw her was when she was leaving to go to the park to meet her new friend Ruby." Chuck said, reading off of the report. Ellen sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"An associate maybe?" Chuck asked, putting the paper down. Ellen nodded her head.

"Most likely. He's obviously smarter than what originally thought." She said, her voice riddled with disgust. Chuck nodded his head in obvious agreement, then continued to type on the computer.

Despite his constant migraines and fearfulness, Chuck was a good partner to have. He was smart, and was a good contrast to Ellen. Even now as she grumbled under her breath about 'killing the sick bastard who was taking these kids', Chuck maintained a cool demeanor, searching the police database for something, _anything, _that could lead them to find the missing kids.

"El, I think I got something." Chuck said suddenly, and Ellen was by his side in an instant.

On the screen was a photo of a man, his skin seemingly peeling off of his face.

"Luc Garrison, aged 37, was in a house fire at the age 19, hence his skin. Charged with two DUI's, nothing major." Ellen said, eyes fixated on the screen.

"At least we have somewhere to start." Chuck said. Ellen nodded.

"Print off a picture of him. We're going to the park to see if anyone in that vicinity has seen this man." Ellen ordered. Chuck obliged, clicking a few buttons. In seconds, the printers started spewing out pictures of Luc.

"Let's go. Time's wasting." Ellen said, not knowing how true her words were.

**And there you have it! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I'll update as soon as I possibly can.**

**Until next time my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kind of short, and is pretty much a filler chapter. None the less, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

"He's your brother?" Sam cried, jolting away from Gabriel as if the other boy had physically hurt him. The betrayal shone in the amber eyes of the older teen, but he didn't drop his gaze.

"Let me explain... But before I do, you have to know that it is a long, messy explanation." Gabriel replied. Sam stared at him cautiously, but never the less, he moved back over to sit beside the older teen. Gabriel took a deep breath and then spoke.

"First off, you should know that Luc is only my half brother. We have the same dad. Anyways, I'll just jump right into it.

My dad was a teenager when he met Susanna Lee, and he 'fell in love with her'. My dad, being the suave bastard that he is, seduced her, and she ended up becoming pregnant with twins. Nine painful months later, my two elder brothers, Luc and Michael were born. Now, my dad was still in high school at this time, and he didn't take any responsibility of his children. He left that all to Susanna. But when my dad turned 21, Susanna was killed in a car accident. Suddenly, Godfrey Garrison was in full custody of his two young sons.

Not surprisingly, my dad freaked out, and hired a nanny. She was apparently a lovely woman, her name was Nola. She had just moved to the states from Africa, and was very innocent. She fell in love with my father after meeting him, and my dad wasn't one to pass off the opportunity to get together with a beautiful young woman. They got married quickly, and soon after, had my now deceased brother, Raphael.

Their relationship lasted for quite some time. That is, until good old daddy met his new, very young secretary. Blonde, hazel eyes, fresh faced, she was absolutely perfect. And absolutely enthralled by the older business man who took a liking to her. Godfrey had an affair with her, and one day Nola found out. Furious, Nola left, and wanted nothing to do with him, or anything that reminded her of him. That included her son. So Raphael was left under the care of dad.

Honestly, dad couldn't care less about Nola, he was happy with his new lady, Aryanna. They were married, and a few short months later, I was born.

I hardly ever saw my dad, or my brothers. All of my brothers were so much older than me, they never really wanted anything to do with me. It was mainly just my mom who took care of me. But then one day, all hell broke loose. I was twelve when it happened. I was at home with mom, and all of a sudden, these men came into our house. They were wearing all black and carrying guns. My mom used her body to shield me, and tried to protect me. I got shot in the leg that day, but was lucky enough to live. My mom... my mom died that day.

For three and a half years, my dad took care of me to the best of his abilities. He was awful at parenting, but he tried his best. The worst was when he started dating Simone, two months after my mom had died. Although those three and a half years were hard, it could have been worse.

Then suddenly, things were worse. My dad just disappeared with Simone. I couldn't get a hold of him, couldn't find him. I panicked, so I called Michael. Michael was in Europe, he had ran from our family a long time ago, and he wasn't coming home for me. So I called Raphael. He straight up refused me, blamed my mother's mistakes of getting involved with a married man on me.

I had no where else to go, so I called Luc. At this point in time, I didn't know what Luc was capable of. He took me in without a second thought, and I trusted him. But then suddenly, he locked me up in a cage, said that I would get him a pretty penny. He's kept me like this for almost two months now." Gabriel trailed off, swallowing hard.

Sam could only stare at the other boy. He felt absolutely horrible for Gabriel. Timidly, the Winchester wrapped his arms around Gabriel's mid section and placed his head on his chest. The honey haired teen's arm immediately went around the brunettes back.

"I'm so sorry Gabe..." Sam whispered. Gabriel shrugged and dropped a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

"Not your fault Sammykins." Sam smiled shyly up at Gabriel. Slowly, they moved towards each other, but a shriek caused them both to jump.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF ONE OF MY FAN FICTIONS! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE! I NEED TO WRITE STORIES ABOUT YOU TWO!" The girl in the other cage squealed enthusiastically. Sam and Gabriel could only stare at her, jaws dropped.

With an unnaturally large smile, especially considering their situation, the girl waved enthusiastically.

"I'm Becky. And you don't need to introduce yourselves. I've been listening in." She said, eyes wide. Before either of the boys could respond, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed through out the room.

Azazel walked in, a man dressed in black walked behind him. Azazel muttered something to the man, who in response pulled his hat down lower. The unknown man dropped down into a squat, peering intently at the three teenagers. After a few long moments, he muttered something to Azazel in another language, then pointed to Becky. Azazel nodded, then reached to unlock the cage.

"Congratulations kid, you've got a potential buyer." He said with a wicked grin on his face, as he dragged Becky out of the room.

Sam and Gabriel were left alone, clinging to each other, terrified that would happen to them as well.

* * *

"How could you let this happen Dean?" John Winchester's voice was gruff and accusing. Dean couldn't lift his head to meet his father's gaze. Castiel stood silently beside Dean, hand clasped with his.

"Look at me when I speak to you." John ordered, causing Dean to slowly lift his head. The green eyed boy winced at the look on his father's face, but said nothing.

"Well Dean?" Dean stuttered, but couldn't seem to find words.

"Sir, it wasn't Dean's fault..." Castiel began but was cut off by a simple look from John.

"Don't you ever go home Castiel?" John asked tiredly and pointedly. Castiel simply cocked his head to the side, his sapphire eyes impossibly large.

"He's staying with me until we find Sam." Dean croaked out, voice rough. John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean... how do you think your mother would react to this?" John said softly, words sharp. Dean's head snapped up, his eyes burning.

"Don't bring mom into this." He replied, voice dangerous. John simply stared back at his son.

"What do you suggest we do then Dean? Sam could be dead for all we know."

"Sam is not dead!" Dean yelled, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Before John could respond, Dean was speed walking up the stairs, closely followed by Castiel. He only stopped once he had reached his bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Dean burst into "manly" tears (though he would deny it later). Castiel wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen.

"It's all my fault Cas... I should have kept a better eye on him." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek softly.

"It's not your fault Dean... It's not your fault." Castiel whispered softly, over and over again until Dean had calmed down.

A loud knock on the door caused both the teens to look up. John opened the door, phone in hand.

"We've got to get to the police station, they think they've found something."

* * *

Ellen sat down across from the Winchester's and the one Novak who seemed to be with them no matter what. In a few moments, Chuck was beside her, handing her a file.

"Now, nothing is certain, but we went to the park where Sam was seen last and we interviewed a few people who lived around there. There was one man there who said he recognized this man." Ellen slid the picture of Luc across the table for them to look at.

"At this moment, the man in the picture is our prime suspect." Chuck chimed in. Ellen shot him a 'no shit' look, causing Chuck to smile sheepishly. Ellen rolled her eyes, but continued on.

"As I was saying, one man, who went by the name of Crowley said he recognized this man, not from the park, but the two used to work together. Crowley has given us some good information so far, and we believe that what he has told us is the truth. The information he gave us has opened up a few leads, and we'll get started on those right away. We just wanted to let you know where we stood on the current situation of the case." Ellen finished. John Winchester nodded his head after Ellen had stopped.

"Thank you officer." He said, and Ellen shrugged.

"It's our job." She said simply. The group of men across from her got up at this point, and after a few more murmured words, they left the building.

With a sigh, Ellen sank into her chair. Chuck began to write something on a piece of paper, but then stopped.

"Do you think those kids are alright?" He asked, voice soft. Ellen looked at him with sad eyes.

"I hope to God they are Chuck... But I can't be certain." She said, causing Chuck to look down. The male officer muttered something about the sick bastards who took children, then continued on with his work. Ellen could only watch him, her mind half concentrating on her job. The other half of her mind was praying, praying for the safety of the kidnapped teens.

**Well, that's this chapter. Hopefully it didn't suck too much.**

**Anyways, until next time my loves!**


End file.
